Idol Picnic
by SupahStarmon
Summary: The idol groups are having a picnic.


"Hey! I have an idea!" Honoka bursted. The nine girls were having their daily meeting after school. They didn't have any events happening, so they just got together as friends. "Let's have a picnic!"

"What brought on that idea?" Umi asked her friend. Kotori nudged Umi, wanting her to hear out Honoka's request.

"I dunno. It sounds fun! Right?" Honoka asked to the group.

"Yeah! We should go to the park, nya!" Rin said excitedly. Hanayo nodded.

"That does sound good." Nozomi said. "How about it?"

"That's fine, I guess…" Maki said. She sounded a bit uninterested, however she found it nice to get together with everyone. "It's Friday, so we could do it tomorrow."

"I agree with Maki!" Nico said, causing the red-head to blush.

"Hey, don't be so loud." Maki said to her, a bit irritated.

The room laughed at the two lovebirds bickering.

"Jeez, Maki." Nico leaned down so her head was resting on Maki's shoulder. "Lighten up a little," Nico said smiling.

"Alright," Eli said. "Leave the love for later." The two girls blushed at Eli's comment. "As for Honoka's plans, that sounds great!"

"How are we going to plan it out?" Hanayo asked, leaving the rest of the girls to wonder as well.

"I have an idea!" Kotori piped up, startling Honoka as she was just about to answer. "We should bring some food that we want to eat. And maybe, we can bring some things to do."

"I like it!" Honoka said. "So, we're going to do it?" Honoka asked the table. She smiled brightly "Awesome! Should we meet in the park?"

"How about my apartment?" Nozomi said. "We can meet there, and then we'll go to the park after."

"That sound like a good plan!" Honoka said. "So, meeting finished!"

Umi sighed. "I think you meant to say meeting adjourned."

"Umi-chan!" Honoka said, somewhat embarrassed.

* * *

Honoka arrived at Nozomi's apartment. She was holding food, as Kotori said to do. She also had a backpack, for the activity she wanted to do with her friends. She rang the doorbell, and waited patiently for Nozomi to open it.

"Hiya, Honoka-chan!" Nozomi said. There was a lot of bustling in the house, which Honoka took a peek into. "Oh, you're the last person that got here." Nozomi turned to the living room. "Hey! Honoka-chan is here now!"

Umi came up to Honoka, a bit upset. "Honoka-chan. You are late."

"Sorry, Umi-chan." Honoka said to her blue-haired friend.

"Umi-chan," Kotori came up to her. "It's not Honoka-chan's fault. We didn't settle on a time to meet up."

Honoka went over to Kotori's side. "Yeah, Kotori-chan is right!"

Umi sighed, but had a small smile. "Alright. You are too nice on her, Kotori-chan."

Kotori smiled. "Maybe you are too harsh on her."

Umi blushed and looked away. "N-No…alright, maybe…whatever."

Honoka laughed at her flustered friend. She saw everyone looking at the doorway holding the second-years and Nozomi. "So, shall we go?"

"Yeah!" The room cheered. They started to gather their things, however Hanayo looked out the window.

"Umm," Hanayo started to say. She was a bit soft spoken, but she was loud enough for everyone to hear. She was speaking quieter because there was a problem. "Was it supposed to rain today?"

"WHAT?!"

The eight other girls rushed to the window, and saw that Hanayo was right. There was a massive downpour which didn't look like it was going to let up.

Nozomi checked her phone for the weather, and it showed that the forecast was going to be rainy all day.

"Really?" Honoka said dejectedly. She was excited for the Muse picnic, but now it didn't look like it would happen. The whole room's emotions were down, sad that they couldn't have the picnic.

However, Honoka didn't want their day ruined by a bit of rain.

"Hey! Let's have this picnic!" Honoka started to move Nozomi's table over, struggling a bit with it. Kotori came over quickly to help her, however the room was very confused.

"Umm, Honoka-chan?" Maki said. "We can't have a picnic. It's raining."

"Don't be such a downer, Maki-chan. All of you!" Honoka said excitedly. "We may not be outside, but we can still have a 'picnic.' Just…indoors. Nozomi-chan's house is nice, so we can do it here!"

Kotori smiled at Honoka's enthusiasm. "That sounds like fun, Honoka-chan! How would we do it, though?"

Honoka looked around the room. It was filled with bags and shelves, so she scanned her eyes over everything. Then, she went over to a purple bag.

"We can start with…" Honoka pulled out a red and white checkered picnic blanket. "…This!"

Eli looked at her girlfriend. "Did you really buy that? For what?"

Nozomi giggled. "For today. I saw it in a movie."

"Of course you did." Eli sighed, but had a smile on her face.

Honoka laid out the blanket on the wooden floor. "See? If you can imagine that we're at the park, we're one step forward for a picnic!" Honoka took a seat on the floor, with Kotori sitting beside her.

"Well," Nico went over to the blanket. "It does seem pretty nice. There's still a wood floor, walls, shelves, chairs…"

"Are you going to keep being annoying?" Maki questioned her girlfriend. "I apologize for Nico-chan's behaviour."

"S-Shut up!" Nico pouted, causing everyone to laugh at the aspiring idol.

"Well, this is better than most of your ideas." Umi went over to her two friends and sat beside them.

"Thanks, Umi-chan!" Honoka hugged her friend, causing a blush to appear on Umi's face.

Nozomi went behind Umi, and whispered, "Seems like someone has a little crush."

"Quiet!" Umi said sharply, but quietly. She felt Nozomi's smug grin behind her, but it soon went away thanks to Eli.

"Nozomi, stop teasing her. Now, Honoka. What should we do now?"

"I'm hungry, nya!" Rin exclaimed after hearing Eli's question.

"Okay, let's have lunch then!" Honoka said as she brought out her food. "Let's go around and say what we brought."

The girls that weren't already on the blanket moved over to the blanket. They made a circle, albeit a bit cramped.

"I'll go first!" Honoka said. "I know how much Umi-chan likes the manjuu we have, so I brought some!" Honoka pulled out the box, which caused Umi to stare at it. "I also made some chocolate strawberries, because it sounded nice. Umm, Eli-chan?"

Eli didn't notice, but she was staring and drooling at the delicious looking strawberries. She was nudged by Nozomi, which brought her back to her sense. "Huh? What?"

"Elichi, you were drooling at the chocolate." Nozomi said with a laugh. Eli quickly formed a blush out of embarrassment.

"Can we go to the next person." Eli said, more of a statement than a question. She wanted to get the attention off of her before she would get teased more by her girlfriend and others.

"Okay!" Kotori was next. "I baked a cheesecake. It's funny that we have a lot of sweets and desserts to start off with."

"And that isn't good." Umi said, a bit of disappointment in her voice.

"But Umi-chan! You were staring at the manjuu," Kotori said.

"Moving on!" Umi quickly changed so she could say what she brought. And also, she was embarrassed that someone saw her staring at the manjuu. "I brought some steamed vegetables-"

"Ughhhh." The whole room collectively groaned from hearing Umi's food choice.

"Hey! Being healthy is important, and vegetables are the best way to do that."

"Umi-chan," Eli told her friend. "We can be healthy while eating other things. Did you only bring vegetables?"

"Y-Yes...There's a mix of potatoes, mushrooms, carrots, and other tasty things."

"Meat is also tasty, nya…" Rin said with a bit of sadness.

"You can't win them all, Umi-chan." Nozomi told her. "Anyways, I'll go next." Nozomi brought out some packages of meat.

"Is it sashimi grade? What is this, Nozomi?" Nico asked with a bit of sarcasm. "It's raw."

"Tsk, tsk. Nicochi, that's why you plan ahead." Nozomi went to her kitchen and brought out a small grill. "Since we were going outside, I was planning to bring this with us. Since we're indoors, I can't really use it, can I?" Nozomi frowned, but was being comforted by Eli.

"We can use the balcony, right?" Hanayo said. "If the rain lets up, we can grill it there."

"Good idea, Kayo-chin! That sounds good, nya!" Rin hugged her girlfriend, causing a blush from Hanayo.

"Hmm. That is good. Nice thinking, Hanayo-chan." Nozomi brightened up from the suggestion.

"I brought some Russian dishes that I learned from my grandmother. I have some beef stroganoff and chicken _Kiev_."

"I didn't know you made this, Elichi." Nozomi feigned a hurt expression.

Eli sighed. "I made this for dinner yesterday. Alisa helped me, and I thought that you guys should try it."

"That's very thoughtful, Eli-chan." Umi said. "I'm excited to try it."

"Me too!" Honoka exclaimed. "They look delicious!" Eli smiled at the two girls.

Maki and Nico were next. They brought out a bowl and three tomatoes.

"Maki came over yesterday and we made this salad." Nico told the group. "She brought over the ingredients, and I had to make it all."

"Hey, I helped."

"You almost cut yourself with the knife, silly." Nico started to talk to Maki affectionately, which caused a blush to appear on Maki's face. "You did bring the ingredients, so thank you." Nico kissed Maki on the cheek, which only deepened Maki's blush.

"Stop being so cute, you two." Eli said to the couple. She laughed when Nico stuck her tongue out at her.

Hanayo brought out a rice cooker. "I brought rice."

They all giggled at Hanayo's rice obsession. "We have rice here, Hanayo-chan." Nozomi said.

"I brought it so we could have hot rice when we're outside."

"It's okay, Kayo-chin. We understand." Rin hugged her girlfriend.

"Thank you, Rin-chan." She kissed Rin on the cheek, causing a blush to appear on Rin's face.

"Aww." A lot of them liked the affection Hanayo showed to Rin.

"Hey, how come you get on our case for being like that?" Nico said, Maki also looking at Eli specifically.

"Because you two always act like that." Eli said, smile on her face.

"And they are cuter than you two." Nozomi chimed in, causing the room to laugh.

"Why do you have to make fun of us like that?" Maki asked.

"Because it's funny to see you two react to it. Don't worry, you're still cute." Nozomi said with a wink. This quieted the two girls, but went along with the joke.

"I brought ramen, nya!"

She poured out the packs of ramen from her bag. It was all instant ramen.

"Putting aside how unhealthy these are," Umi said while Rin pouted. "Rin-chan, how were we going to eat this? It's not cooked."

"Umm…" Rin scratched the back of her head. "I didn't think that far ahead."

Hanayo laughed at her girlfriend's antics. "Rin-chan, we need something to boil the noodles with."

"Kayo-chin, you're mean." Rin buried her head in Hanayo's chest, but she was being comforted by Hanayo petting her.

"Well, that took longer than I expected." Honoka said. "I'm starving. Let's eat!"

The rain let up so the roof on the balcony could cover most of it. Nozomi brightened up and went out to the balcony to grill the meat. Maki and Hanayo went outside.

"Maki-chan? Hanayo-chan? Why are you here?"

Hanayo spoke first. "I wanted to try cooking the meat with Nozomi-chan." She blushed, but was happy that Nozomi patted a seat beside her.

"Maki-chan?"

Maki held out the tomatoes and some salt and pepper. "I was thinking that grilled tomatoes sound better than just cut-up ones."

"Well, let's get those cooking!" Nozomi motioned Maki to sit on her other side. The three girls were happily cooking the meat and tomatoes, as Nozomi and Hanayo helped Maki cook…anything, really.

Inside, the six others were off preparing other things for the lunch.

Eli and Umi were preparing their cold food. Umi smelled the reheating Russian food. "Wow, Eli-chan. The food smells amazing."

"Thanks. It's kind of nostalgic for me, you know? My grandmother always cooked this stuff, and it always was delicious. There's no need to leave it all to myself and Alisa. I figured that all of you should try it." Eli said, while Umi was staring in awe of her senior.

"That sounds delightful." The blonde and blue-haired girls continued to talk as they heated their food.

Meanwhile, Honoka and Rin were surrounded by packs of ramen.

"Hmm, I guess we can give one to everyone." Honoka proposed.

"That sounds good, nya. But…we don't know what they want." Rin pondered. There were many flavours that Rin bought, but that was the problem. If they heated them all up, everyone would have to finish the packs of ramen. Everyone would be sick of it, and Rin would have none left, making her sad. So, they had to heat up nine packs of it. So, they went around and asked everyone.

They heated up: 1 tomato ramen for Maki, 1 beef ramen for Nozomi, 1 seafood ramen for Umi (although she said she wouldn't eat it), 1 vegetable ramen for Hanayo, 2 chicken ramen for Eli and Nico, 2 spicy pork ramen for Honoka and Kotori, and a randomly picked one for Rin.

As for Kotori and Nico, they were preparing the plates and salad.

"Nico-chan. Why does the salad look a little dark?" Kotori asked.

"Well, I saw this recipe for a balsamic vinaigrette and I thought it looked good. I asked Maki if she had the ingredients, and of course she did. So, I put my hands to work. Hopefully, you guys will like it."

Kotori took a piece of lettuce and popped in into her mouth.

"Hey, Kotori! You shouldn't-"

"That's really good, Nico-chan!"

"Oh! R-Really…" Nico felt flustered at Kotori's praise. "L-Let's keep preparing the place to eat."

"Okay!"

…

"Let's eat!" The girls said.

The blanket was filled to the brim with the food. There was a whole plate of meat with the tomatoes surrounding the pile. The salad was on everyone's plates, along with Umi's vegetables. Umi made sure that everyone ate the veggies that were given to them. The Russian food and the rice cooker was in their respective containers and looked like the highlights of the blanket. Everyone's ramen was on a small plate and the girls made sure to be careful when eating it.

"This salad is delicious!" Nozomi said, which surprised Nico since the purple-haired girl was a huge meat-eater. Nico blushed.

"Thanks, Nozomi." Nico said, smiling.

"How about my dish?" Umi asked Nozomi, but made it a question to everyone.

'It's good.' The girls mumbled loud enough for Umi to hear. She got slightly upset that no one really **loved** her dish.

"I'll make something different next time, then." Umi crossed her arms.

"Umi-chan!" Honoka grabbed her arm. "We're just kidding! Although, we would like something other than veggies." Umi blushed at the contact, but she still was upset that not many people liked her dish.

"Anyways, Eli-chan. Your stuff that you brought is really good. Especially the chicken _Kiev._ "

Eli laughed at Umi's pronunciation. "Thank you."

"It pairs well with rice! Both dishes!" Hanayo said in bliss.

"Kayo-chin, you say that for anything!" Rin laughed while Hanayo blushed.

"You're embarrassing me, Rin-chan." Hanayo quieted her voice.

"Sorry, Kayo-chin." She pouted. "Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can." Hanayo leaned down and kissed Rin's forehead.

"Rin-chan, do you want my ramen?"

Rin frowned at Maki. "You didn't like it? It's tomato!"

"It's not like I hate it. It's just that it feels too unhealthy." Maki argued.

"Why don't you eat it with the grilled tomato, nya?" Rin countered back. Which Maki couldn't argue with.

"Alright…" She took the grilled tomato and a bit of ramen. It was tomato heaven, but she didn't want to accept that something bad for you could taste good. "Wait, where's all of the meat?"

The girls looked around. They did take some pieces of meat, but they didn't take more than three. The looked over to the obvious culprit, who looked at them blankly.

"What?" Nozomi said. "You guys weren't taking too much, so I just made it go faster."

Eli sighed, and then laughed. "Nozomi, you can't be too greedy. We still want some of the meat."

"Alright." Nozomi put her plate out. "Take what you want." She looked away, not wanting to see the delicious meat go away. When she looked back, there were only two pieces left. "Hey! I want some too!" The girls laughed at Nozomi, which caused her to be embarrassed.

"Nozomi, I can't remember when you've been that embarrassed." Eli teased her girlfriend.

"Hmpf. Elichi is being mean." Nozomi played along with their teasing. She smiled as she turned her head away.

"Nozomi, I'm sorry." Eli pleaded with her girlfriend. "Forgive me!" She hugged Nozomi by the waist.

"Okay. I couldn't be mad at you for too long." Nozomi looked down and smile at Eli, who smiled back.

"Alright, stop with the lovey-dovey stuff." Nico said, happy that she could play the same card on the couple who teased her the most about her and Maki. "We have dessert to eat still."

"Right!" Kotori said. She went to the kitchen with Honoka and got out the chilled desserts.

"Elichi, Umi-chan. You have to save some for us." Nozomi said. The two girls had their favourite desserts in hand. The two girls looked at their friends in guilt.

"Sorry. Please forgive us." The two girls said in unison. After that fiasco, the manjuu and strawberries were split evenly between the nine girls, with the extras being left for later. They also split the cheesecake, and the three desserts were praised.

"I'm full…" Honoka said, and the entire room groaned in agreement. However, Honoka started to get more energized. "We should have a sleepover!"

"A sleepover?" Umi asked. "I don't think Nozomi has spare beds for us. And wouldn't we be invading her privacy? And what about our pa-"

A hand was put over her mouth, which was Nozomi's. "Now, now, Umi-chan. We can stay here. It's just me here, and you guys aren't interrupting anything. I have spare beds, you might have to share them. Just call your families and tell them that you're staying over at my house." Nozomi said to everyone with a smile.

And so, they did. All of the parents were fine with them staying over. Umi was reluctant to ask, but she caved in and got permission as well.

"So, what are we going to do until we have to sleep?" Nozomi asked after they all settled.

"Well, what did everyone bring?" Eli asked. The realization hit everyone, and they went and got their bags.

Most of them had personal things, nothing that they could do together. However, Honoka didn't want them to do nothing. So, she pulled out her stickers.

"Honoka? What is this?"

Honoka looked at the ground sheepishly. "Well, I've been collecting stickers for a while. I thought it would be nice if we could have a sheet that had our own personal touches." Honoka nervously laughed.

"Honoka-chan, you collect stickers still?" Kotori asked. She got a nod in return.

"Yeah. Since first grade, you two remember." She pointed at Kotori and Umi. "It's stupid. Never mind, we can do something else." Honoka was about to take the stickers back, but she felt a hand rest on hers.

"Honoka-chan." Umi said. The orange-haired girl looked up to see Umi's smile. "It's not stupid. I think it sounds fun. How about everyone else?"

She looked at the room and saw all of the girls being drawn to the stickers.

"See, everyone else wants to do it too." Umi said, still with a smile on her face. "Let's start."

"Okay." Honoka said with a smile. "Let's do it!"

"Where should we put them?" Eli asked while her eyes were still glued to the sticker sheet.

"I want to laminate it, so we should put it on a blank sheet." Honoka proposed.

"I should have that." Nozomi started to look around her apartment for white paper. Luckily, she had a good amount left and brought out all of the sheets. "Here ya go!"

"Thank you, Nozomi-chan." Honoka took a sheet from the stack and placed it in the middle of everyone. "I want to put something in the middle of it." Honoka shuffled through her bag. She pulled out a small piece of paper. She peeled it off and placed it in the center of the sheet.

"It's a heart! Because we all love each other!" Honoka said proudly. Everyone felt rejuvenated thanks to her, so they all got eager to pick their stickers. "Now, everyone gets to choose one!"

They scanned their eyes over the heaps of stickers to choose from. Some people, like Rin and Kotori, found their stickers quickly. However, some like Nico and Eli took a while. But, they did find a sticker and they placed it on the piece of paper around the heart.

Honoka placed a melon bread sticker on the page. Kotori put a yellow bird. Umi put an arrow that pointed at the big heart. Maki placed a star at the top right. Rin chose a sunflower, while Hanayo put a daisy. Theirs were side by side. Nozomi put a lightbulb, Eli chose a snowflake, and Nico placed a ribbon.

Honoka picked it up and looked at it. "It's perfect!" She exclaimed, bringing a smile to everyone's faces. "Nozomi-chan, will you be able to laminate this?"

"Of course!" Nozomi took the sheet and placed it on the table. "Now, what else?"

"I'm tired." Rin said. Honoka nodded.

"I am too." Nozomi said to the two girls. "We could nap in my bedroom. Sound good?"

The two of them eagerly nodded. And then the three girls went into the room.

"No funny business in there!" Eli said and proceeded to sigh. "Well, what else can we do?"

"I'm feeling a bit sluggish." Umi said. "It must have been the food. I am pretty full. I'll just be outside on the balcony."

"Alright. I think we'll just relax until we have to sleep. Unlike the other three." Eli said.

Maki and Hanayo were a bit intrigued as to what Umi was doing. Hanayo brought her bag and went with Maki outside.

"Hi, Umi-chan." Maki greeted the blue-haired girl.

"Oh. Hello Maki-chan. Hanayo-chan." She bowed to the two of them in her seated position. "What are you doing out here?"

"We were just curious about what you were doing." Hanayo said.

"I'm just reading this new book. I haven't had much time to read it, so I brought it just in case."

Maki nodded. "Could I read it with you? It looks interesting."

"Sure. How about you, Hanayo-chan?"

She shook her head. "I'll listen if you read it out loud. If not, I wanted to draw. It seems peaceful here, so I can draw with some comfortable silence or talking."

Umi smiled. "That sounds good. Good luck to you, Hanayo-chan. Maki-chan, you can sit here." Umi patted a seat beside her, which Maki took. Hanayo sat across from them and brought out her drawing materials.

Inside the living room, Kotori and Nico were sitting at the table. Kotori brought out some tools, which Nico was using as well.

"Hey. What are you guys doing?" Eli walked up to them and saw the accessories scattered everywhere.

"I'm making a necklace for Honoka-chan and Umi-chan. I…" Kotori laughed nervously. "I was going to ask them both out."

"That sounds nice." Eli said.

"Do you want to help us, Eli?" Nico asked.

Eli nodded. "I think you three are really cute together. I'll help." Eli took a seat and started to make another necklace for the second years.

…

Nozomi was the first to wake up out of the sleeping trio. She went out to the living room, which startled the three girls in there.

"Oh, Nozomi!" Eli walked up to her and kissed her cheek. "How was your nap?"

Nozomi rubbed her eye. "It was good. What time is it?"

"5:30."

"We should have dinner soon. We'll just have whatever's left."

"Sounds good. I'll get the others, you wake up Rin and Honoka."

"Mhm." Nozomi went back in the room to wake the girls up.

Eli went outside, but squealed quietly. "Nico, Kotori. Come out here." She motioned to them.

When they looked outside, they saw Maki leaning on Umi's shoulder as they were both sleeping. Hanayo was sleeping on her sketchbook.

Eli looked over to the two others and saw that Kotori was blushing and Nico was fuming. "Wow, you both are the jealous types."

"S-Shut up, Eli!" Nico said. "I'm…just not used to them being so close."

"They do have to make our songs."

"…"

"See, you're jealous~" Eli said in a singsongy manner. "Are you jealous, Kotori?"

"Umm…a bit." Kotori confessed. She wanted to be the one leaning on Umi's shoulder.

"I think it's cute. But if it bothers you that much, you should wake them up."

Nico was the first to make a move. She poked Maki's cheeks. "Maki. Wake up."

Maki started to stir around. When her eyes opened, Nico kissed her on the lips. It made her jolt up from the ground. "N-Nico-chan! What are you doing?!"

"Waking you up. I didn't like seeing you sleeping with someone else." Nico said with a smirk.

"S-Shut up! I didn't mean too."

"Yeah, yeah. You'll have to do something to make it up to me." Nico said as she walked back into the living room. She wasn't serious (although she was a bit bothered by the closeness between Maki and Umi), but she was happy that Maki quickly followed her calling her name.

Umi woke up soon after, seeing Kotori's face in front of hers. "Kotori-chan? What are you doing?"

"I have something to tell you and Honoka-chan. I'll tell you after dinner." Kotori winked, which intrigued Umi. Now, she was eagerly waiting for after dinner.

...

The girls had a pleasant dinner with the leftovers from lunch. Kotori told Honoka that she wanted to talk to her and Umi after dinner. After they ate, Kotori told the two girls to wait outside. Kotori got the necklaces and quickly went outside.

"Kotori-chan?" Honoka asked. "What did you need to talk to us about?"

"I have feelings for both of you. I want to date the both of you." Kotori said.

"B-Both of us? Is that okay?" Umi questioned.

"If you are both okay with it. If not, I'll still be the other person's best friend. But, I would be happy if I can be dating both of you."

"I'm okay with it." Honoka said. She turned to Umi. "Umi-chan, are you-"

Umi rushed into Honoka's arms. "I am, Honoka-chan. I like you as well, and I am okay with this."

She smiled at Umi. "Then I'm happy. Kotori-chan, come here." She embraced her two childhood friends, tears of happiness streaming from their faces. Before Kotori forgot, she pulled away and held out the necklaces.

"I made these for you two, with Nico-chan and Eli-chan's help. I hope you accept this." Kotori continued to hold out the necklaces. She felt relieved when she felt them leave her hand. She looked up to see the necklaces around her girlfriends' necks. "They're beautiful."

"Just like you. And Umi-chan." Honoka said, her face red. Although, the other two faces turned red as well after the compliment.

They walked back into the apartment, where the six girls were congratulating them on their new relationship. They soon got ready for bed, where they laid out the futons on the floor of the living room. Before they fell asleep, Maki had one last request.

"Can we look at the stars for a bit?" She asked the room, which said yes. They gathered by the balcony window and saw how pretty the night sky was. "This was fun. I would like to do this again."

Maki's statement resonated with everyone. And they all had the same thought.

"Then we should."

* * *

A/N: Oh, boy. That was the longest thing I've written that has just been a chapter. But, it was fun. This idea just stirred in my head, and I wanted it to be on paper quickly before I forgot. I like the twist I put in, since that was the idea that came to me.

Leave reviews, and favourite if you liked it. I am planning an Aqours one, and I might add it onto this one. If you would like, leave a follow just in case.

Thanks for Reading!


End file.
